


Living in the ruins of the palace within my dreams

by Hieiandshino



Series: can't make homes out of human beings [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: But they talk about having babies too, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Pillow Talk, in their own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jamie Madrox and the X-Factor's visit, Scott talks to Emma about Ruby.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the ruins of the palace within my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Title adapted from Lorde's song _Team_.
> 
> Set after _X-Factor Nation X_.
> 
> This fanfic is unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.
> 
> It was supposed to be feelings and fluffy but then it turned out to be smut and fluffy :/ And later, as you can read in part 2, gen.

“Multiple Man told me something interesting today.” Scott starts and, for a moment, Emma stops grading. She gave today a test about the history of Telekinesis, something that seems unnecessary except is a good way for them to learn how to build walls on their minds, subconsciously. It also tells a lot about this particular mutation and all the weakness in case they need to fight against one, so she teaches it anyway. Emma also does not care how much stupid or useless it sounds; it’s her class and these are her students. She is there to teach them and look glamorous while building the future generation, not to be nice to them. She is not Kitty Pryde, for God’s sake.

“Hmm.” The bed dips on Scott’s side, so he is more than ready sleep, though he knows she is listening. Too bad it’s Alleyne’s test; she wouldn’t mind to make Scott stop talking about a man who names himself Multiple Man and who tends to wear too many green, says too much stupid things and loses time of his life to live a ‘noir’ life.

All right, she may have been inside his head for a moment. And _noir_ echoed enough times for Emma to roll her eyes and be extra mean to everyone on his team. Minus, of course, Rictor, who was already having a bad day ( _poor thing, living in a different page than his now boyfriend, Shatterstar, who was trying to get into Boom-Boom’s pants — how degrading for anyone; she can sympathize with someone like this_ ) _and_ still doesn’t have his powers, and Monet. They are so alike that Emma’s mean regards would mean nothing to the other well-fashioned woman.

Scott’s thigh bumps against one of her knees and she takes a moment to look down to the bare, ripped muscles of his leg. He is wearing nothing but briefs and Emma wants to joke about how unpractical it would be if they were attacked in the middle of the night — it seems to be the only thing he is caring, these days. Instead, she presses: “What did he tell you, darling?” Emma gives up trying to find something wrong with Alleyne’s test and grades it 100 before putting the papers away. She is already distracted and it’s not like she will be able to concentrate with Scott practically nude by her side.

Scott is silent for a moment, but not serious. There is something soft in his face, something that does not make him look like he’s frowning. He has a handsome profile. Emma remembers that time he used sunglasses to cover his eyes. It feels like a thousand years ago and Emma feels sick for a moment. She’s _old_ and he is always careful, always ready for a fight.

“He told me…” He starts and then gets distracted by his mind again. The room is completely quiet because, for some reason, no one wanted to be share close quarters with Scott and Emma when they started choosing rooms. Wolverine and Beast have sensible ears and Kitty is practically a nun. It doesn’t surprise her and it’s not her fault they have an active sexual life, though she did argue against being placed near Rogue’s room. Woman sleeps with Erik, for bloody’s sake. She doesn’t need that in her mind. Her well-manicured nails contrast with Scott’s now sun-bathed face when Emma forces him to face her, her fingernails a red contrast against the skin of his chin, telling him she wants answers now and she better have it. He smiles, the soft-something thing still on his face as he puts his hand on her wrist and caress it. “Scott?” She says, a little worried. “Is something wrong?”

“He went to the future.” He explains, finally, why he’s so weird. “And he met me.” He pauses and something strange, something else, is on his face. Not just soft, she thinks, but happy and a little afraid too. Emma frowns, trying her best to just not read his mind. She knows she’ll receive answers eventually, this night still, but new expressions in Scott’s face aren’t always welcome.

His answer comes as a blow from an enemy. “And our daughter.” There is a moment of silence before Emma whispers: “Oh.” She frees her hand from his tender grasp and clasps both her hands quietly in her lap. “Well, that is unexpected.”

“We have a daughter.” He says and now she understands the soft-something and the strange expression. It’s happiness and fear, all over his face. True happiness and true fear, but also _love_ for someone who isn’t even born yet. Emma remembers Nate Summers and his tragic story and now Scott knows he got to try again, with someone he truly loved and who wasn’t just a clone of Jean Grey. That he held his child and watched her grow up. That he probably watched her fight for this world like they are fighting, because that’s what all Summers do. And she _lived_.

“What was her name?” Emma asks since she has no idea what else to say, but, then, to find out someone you hate just met your daughter _in the future_ mustn’t have a proper code to be followed. “Ruby.” He answers and laughs out loud at something Emma doesn’t get it. “It was her name before we found out her second skin was made of ruby.” He explains and Emma sees the irony. She chuckles quietly at this and shakes her head. “She is barely alive and we are already ruining her life. And you are being mean.” She points out.

“Sorry, but it’s funny.” He says and then corrects himself. “Ironic.”

“Irony is something we mutants have a lot in our lives.” Emma points out and then climbs onto Scott’s lap to kiss him. “We both have more than others, sometimes.”

“Yes. Yes we do.” And Scott kisses her sweetly, his hands going under her shirt to play with her nipples. She bites him warningly and, just because of that, he directs his hands to under her pants and presses inside, making her arch and thrust. Emma bites Scott again, this time asking for him to push in more and faster and he complies, because he always does. He is hard inside of his briefs and she uses this in her favor by entering his mind and provoking Scott a little more, giving him a taste of how he feels inside of her right now and how he makes her feel when they are like this, all the time.

Scott moans and breaks the kiss to press her against the mattress. The air escapes her lungs and Emma gives a breathy moan, clenching through his fingers and asking telepathically for another part of him. He thrusts hard, doesn’t even bother to take her clothes off to keep going, and she hates how hot she feels inside her shirt. Her nipples rub against the fabric and they are so hard they _hurt_. “Scott.” She whispers, hooks her legs around his waist and sends him the sensations he has whenever she masturbates him. He loses his pace and Emma wins, smirking when he takes his fingers off inside her and moves to grab a condom. Funny that, even if she uses birth-control pills, Scott never gives up of protection; he is a careful, prepared guy in every aspect of his life and he always likes to have a plan B. Or C.

Impulsively, however, Emma holds his hand and pulls him again against her, locking him there. They both look surprised for a moment, her actions as unexpected as the news they had a daughter in some future, but then it’s her expression that softens ( _oh, the irony_ ) this time and she smiles a little. Something flutters inside her stomach and she tries to crush it, only to give up and name it _motherhood_ instead of _butterflies_.

She isn’t getting any younger and Scott wants this, apparently. Emma wants this too, in a way, because she always loved children but never thought she would have patience for one of her own. However, she is a teacher now and an X-Man, not the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and when she held babies in the past, sometimes she felt brave and strong enough to do this. To have one for herself.

Maybe it’s time.

“I’ll drop the pill if you drop the condoms.” Emma says, serious, and then smiles a little, because they were just talking about something in the future, not about having the girl named Ruby. It’s a little unsettling to be the one to approach this topic, but since Scott started, Emma might as well finish. And if he wants to wait for the future, well, that is all right. As long as they are on the same page.

He smiles, and they kiss. Kiss like they are agreeing, kiss like they are marrying, kiss like they are married for God knows how long, kiss like they are happy and everything is right with the world. Emma hopes no one comes to bother them in the middle of the night, because it’s going to be a deliciously long one. She also feels like she will never love him or anyone else as much as she does now.

Emma hopes it will last.


End file.
